


Incandescent

by notjustmom



Series: Words: the Marvel Edition [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: In honor of Benedict Cumberbatch's 43rd birthday, a snarky, fluffy bit of Ironstrange.





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incandescent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289425) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



> Once I knew BC had been cast as Dr Strange, I became interested in the MCU, but it wasn't until I saw the brilliance that was Dr. Strange, that I became hooked on this crazy universe, so once again, I have to thank/(blame?) the amazing, gifted chameleon for giving me something to find joy in even on the hardest of days and years.

Stephen groaned as the late morning light brought him to full consciousness. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and tried to remember how and when he had ended up in bed, as the last thing he remembered was being in his study -

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." 

He turned to find Tony leaning against the door frame, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, and on his face, that all-knowing smirk that could only mean - "You know. How - when?"

"I am a mathematician of some repute, we have been together over a year now, and even wizards have birthdays -"

"Sorcer -"

"Yeah, yeah, Sorcerer Supreme, I know, I know."

Stephen glared at him suspiciously as he walked over to him and placed the mug carefully into his hands. "I asked FRIDAY to do a bit of research, just your birthday. Any skeletons rattling around in any closets in this place are safe from me." Stephen waited for the other shoe to drop as Tony knelt on the bed in front of him, and became uncharacteristically shy and quietly serious. "But, you do know, you can tell me anything, right, Doc?"

Stephen blinked into the dark eyes that had suddenly become incandescent, and for the first time, he could see beyond the pain and sass, and finally understood the true depth of the love Tony had for him, and all he could do was nod. 

"I know you can't wear a ring, and maybe it's too soon, and I might be reading what we have, this - whatever - all wrong, but -" He opened his hand and showed Stephen an intricately crafted chain, then looked away and cleared his throat before he spoke. "I finally finished it last night after you fell asleep. I know I'm - well - I'm difficult at times, and opinionated, and like to have my own way, and I forget to sleep and eat occasionally..."

"Stark."

"...I'm never going to be what anyone would consider normal -"

"Tony."

"But, I'll always have your back, and -" He finally ran out of breath and glanced up into Stephen's eyes, as he struggled to find the right words. "It's just, we have dangerous jobs, and I didn't want to wait another year, or another day before -" 

Stephen placed his trembling fingers into Tony's hair and whispered, "just ask me."

"Sorcerer Supreme, Master of Mystical Arts, and that most magical thing you do -" Stephen couldn't help but blush and place a kiss on the lips that grinned sardonically at him before he went on. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes."

Tony stared at him in silence and Stephen briefly wondered if he had broken him, when he took a gulp of air and finally blinked at him. "Yes?"

"Yes. Of course, yes."

Tony undid the clasp on the chain and placed it around Stephen's neck, then fastened it and laid his hand over Stephen's chest, and after a long moment, looked into his eyes as he whispered, "happy birthday, Stephen," then kissed his forehead and got up from the bed. "Are you hungry? I could - I mean - we could - what?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to fuss."

"I want to fuss. I want to spoil you. Do you know? No, I don't think you do. When I met you, the day I met you -"

"Stark."

"Let me finish, please?"

Stephen bit his lip, and nodded for him to go on.

"My life began again the day I met you. A bit awkward considering what a crap day that was, but I swore to myself if we ever got home together, one day, you would understand how much I love you. Damn -" Stephen slipped out of the bed and wrapped his arms around the all-too human man who had covered his face with his hands and was silently weeping. "I wasn't going to -"

"It was the same for me, Tony, I swear. I was afraid. I didn't think anyone, especially someone - you - could ever feel anything for me." He pressed his lips into Tony's hair and waited for the shaking to subside. "I'm not afraid anymore. I love you, too, so very much."


End file.
